


Rantaro Amami: Surprise Birthday Visit

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), happy birthday Rantaro Amami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Rantaro gets a visit from a mysterious character who seems to know more about him than he does. Who is he? What is his significance? Tune in November 27th for Ibuki's Birthday Jam.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953859
Kudos: 4





	Rantaro Amami: Surprise Birthday Visit

Rantaro breathed in the crisp evening air. He had been living in this penthouse for months, yet he never tired of going out onto the balcony and looking out at the world he could now be a part of. Fame is nice and all, but being trapped in a glass dome or a comatose state is not exactly a preferable way to spend a few months out of your life. Footsteps echoed behind him, likely from one of his sisters stopping by to say happy birthday. He pulled his head up, turned around…. And was met with a teenage boy he’d never seen in his life. Well, he assumed they were a teenager, but with people like Ryoma in the world, you really never know. The stranger then spoke.”Hey. Rantaro Amami, right?” to which Rantaro just nodded. The teen had fairly light skin, a shock of short, dark brown hair hidden under a beanie with two pins for things Rantaro didn’t recognize on it, a navy blue hoodie, black sweatpants and black shoes with neon green borders.

“So, how’d you get in here? Who even are you?” Rantaro questioned. It was his birthday, he deserves answers, damn it!

“Oh,right. I didn’t introduce myself, my bad. Konzaki Souda, Ultimate Gamer, part time sailor and a semi expert hacker. That’s how I got in.” Oh. That answered some questions, but Rantaro still had one.

”Why are you here?” Konzaki pondered the question for a moment before shrugging off the straps of a backpack Rantaro could have sworn wasn’t there a minute ago, reaching inside, pulling out a book and handing it to Rantaro. The cover read, in gold print, “Rantaro Amami’s Book Of Adventures”. Opening it up, he found, not a record of any of his travels, but pictures. Day one of post Danganronpa therapy, where Korekiyo was crying his eyes out while hugging Angie, Tenko awkwardly sitting next to Himiko, inching her had close to the other’s, The human form of Kiibo sitting by Miu, his face bright pink from one of the inventor’s dirty jokes, Gonta with Ryoma up on his shoulders, running through the halls in a fashion that would make the most uptight hall monitors hate them. This was all the people he valued most, well almost.

“Hey, why isn’t Tsumugi in any of these pictures?” Konzaki just sighed.

“She locked herself away after she got out of the simulation, nobody’s seen her since except a few people.” the gamer explained, then taking a breath and saying “Well, I know i’ve only been here for a few minutes, but I’ve gotta go. I’m visiting a family friend in December. I’m giving a guy a boat ride on new year’s and I have some other stuff to do, so I gotta go pack. Happy birthday, Rantaro.” he began to walk away, but stopped short and turned back around.”One more thing. Talk to Kaede, she may like you back.” And with that, Konzaki left, a blushing, confused Rantaro in his wake. He couldn’t explain much to just anyone, though. He was here on a mission and getting them together would just be extra goodies.


End file.
